Nailed my Faith to the Stinkin' Pole
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: "...Why do you do this?" "Oh, God...you're one of /those/..." In which Riku works in the Red Light District and a certain someone wants him out. [Riku/Ansem] (may or may not continue depending on suggestions - T for sensitive topic)


A/N: HAD to write this. I swear, I HAD to.

Summary: "...Why do you do this?"  
"Oh, God...you're one of _those..._"  
In which Riku works in the Red Light District and a certain someone wants him out. [Riku/Ansem]

Riku was so sick of his degrading work at the Red Light District of Traverse Town. However, as any other night, he applied a thick coat of mascara, laced up a corset that was for show and nothing else, pulled on a skimpy, lacy skirt that he had to tuck to conceal himself in, and stepped in to thigh high fish nets and knee-high stilettos. Riku was a Darkside favorite, the epitome of a perfect everything he did at the club, from the pole, to the bar, to the customers' laps.

He mused on how much he hated that as he popped his lips with sheer, shiny, pink gloss, sucking his index to rid himself of the potential of having to taste the foul cosmetic. But Riku knew that he would have to pretend to love his job to get through another day -night- to earn his stay at the top floor of Darkside. It's not like he had any other choice; Riku couldn't pay to get to the next town and what had started out as a job to get back on his feet quickly made his reputation in the industry of vice into a career. No respectable business outside of the Red Light District would ever hire someone seen as a...as a _whore_..._ Well, at least I own up to it..._

Riku stepped out of the cosmetic station and it was like when everyone saw him a collective breath had been released. He smiled coyly at everyone and no one at the same time. Riku quickly saw where he was needed, making his way to the lap of a customer who looked rather uncomfortable at the establishment. At that moment, Sephiroth made an entrance. "That's my customer."

"Sephie," Riku replied with sickly sweet venom, "Go tell yourself that you're a diva in Hallow Bastion, where you can get away with it."

Sephiroth stuck his nose in the air with a 'hmph,' going along his not-so-merry way to find a new buyer. Sephiroth was an honest to goodness whore, Riku pleased a person to a certain point.

"Sorry about that, big boy, what can I do for you?" Riku took the time to notice that his catch was particularly good-looking, with glowingly amber eyes and dark toned skin. His hair was silver like Riku's and long enough to be working at the same sort of place, but if he did, he would only attract a certain type of customer, as Sephiroth did, because his frame was too large to be deemed feminine.

"You don't need to do anything," he insisted.

"We could get you a drink if you want. Or I could tease you a bit," he said, rolling his hips for emphasis. "Look at how they stare, mister. They think you're the luckiest man in here. Surely there's something I can get you. Don't be shy."

"You're Riku, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out.'

"Well...could I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"...Why do you do this?"

"Oh, God...you're one of _those..._" Riku sighed. "Can't you just enjoy you're night at a club, you know, like a normal guy? Try to get into my pants, or something?"

"You wouldn't like that."

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't like? It's not about what I like; it's about what you like," Riku said, changing back to coy.

"I would like for you to be happy."

"Someone brought you here, didn't they? Real customers don't care about us, and you need to start acting like one, or I can't do my job."

"You don't know how to deal with real people anymore, do you? You've been down here so long, it feels like all you ever see is men throwing themselves at you. Look, I know you lost something a while ago and...I thought I should return it. It made it seem...like you needed hope."

"What could I have _possibly_ lost besides maybe some dignity?"

"Let me treat you to a night out and I'll give it back," he offered.

_What could I have lost to get him like this?_ "You have to pay me for a date. I don't come with sex and I don't come cheap."

"I don't want sex. I want you to have an experience with how people should be treating you."

Riku found himself failing to keep up his unbreakable club persona. "What is your name? I think introductions are a great place to start, for what you're asking. And one night out with me is 8,000 munny, just so you're aware."

"I'm Ansem. And you'll find that munny isn't a problem with me. You can go dress in something more suitable, if you desire, I'll wait out front."

* * *

_What's wrong with that guy?!_ Riku mulled, wiping away his heavy make-up and dressing in the closest thing he had to street-wear: a white half top with a zipped front, teal jeans with too many zippers and knee-high mostly flat black suede boots, the only pair of flat shoes he owned. There was really nothing he could do about his lashes, though, as his mascara was water-proof. _Well,_ he mused_, it's not like they weren't already long and feminine..._

As promised, Ansem was outside, waiting for the boy. "It's Winter, you must be freezing!" he said, offering his coat.

"Thanks..." Riku said, snuggling into it. This guy wasn't all that bad. Riku didn't know how to deal with him, as a customer, but he wasn't a bad guy by any means. "I don't expect to have to use it on someone like you, but you should know I carry mace."

"I would encourage you to carry it, in these situations. Would you like something to drink from the store? I wouldn't want you to trust something from a stranger's house."

"You're a really nice person, you know that?"

"Oh, don't waste empty compliments trying to please me. Don't look at me as a pay check, look at me as a chance for another try."

Riku clasped their hands. "It wasn't empty, Ansem. I wouldn't waste my breath on a normal customer."

In the end, Riku got a SoBe.

"We're headed to the second District."

"The Second District? Nothing will be open there, it's past midnight."

"Nothing will be open anywhere but the RLD past midnight, Riku, and that's not where I want to talk to you. Have you forgotten, though? The Second District is housing."

"Oh, yeah..."

Their walk was spent in silence, but it was far from an uncomfortable air between them. Riku had re-laced their hands some time ago, and was leaning on Ansem's shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He wasn't doing it because Ansem was paying, for once. It was for his own comfort, not Ansem's. But Ansem didn't seem to mind.

"This is it." Ansem's house was an innocent looking baby blue on the outside and on the inside it was alabaster and ebony elegance. Ansem had apparently seem the look of awe on Riku's face. "Not bad for rent, huh?"

"You rent something this nice?"

"I might be moving soon. That is, of course, if I can talk you back into having a real life."

"A real life would be nice if I could get one," Riku, agreed, shrugging off the foreign coat. "But there's really no way out for me. I can't make it to the next town to escape my reputation, and even if I could, how would I sustain myself until I could get a job?"

"You could rely on me, if you would like. I do have munny."

"Why would you do all that for me? Why are you being so nice?"

"You left this at the last apartment you lived in," he held up a book.

"All this over a book?"

"Now, this isn't just any book, Riku. Perhaps you should take a look."

It wasn't just any book. Ansem was right, it was Riku's journal.

"I opened it, thinking it _was _just a normal book. I read a few pages, not seeing the harm; I thought I'd never meet you. But you seemed so hopeless, and I knew I had to find you, to help you out of this mess. I am sorry for intruding on your private thoughts. I hope you could forgive me."

"Ansem..." he dropped the diary, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Would you really take me with you?" Apparently water-proof didn't include water from eyes.

"Of course, Riku," he answered, pulling Riku closer. "We'll go to Twilight Town, and I promise, you will be respected as any other person."


End file.
